


Bucky Boy

by Charites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charites/pseuds/Charites
Summary: Y/N has a huge crush on Bucky. Her feelings become obvious when he walks her home from a party one night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Bucky Boy

You remembered the first time you had laid eyes on Bucky Barnes. You had moved into your dorm the day before. College was a fresh start, and you wanted to take things easy. No big parties and no boys until you had gotten yourself settled. Unfortunately, your roommate Natasha had different plans. She was a social butterfly and somehow had gotten invited to a big bonfire in the woods that weekend. 

The two of you bonded, trying to follow the instructions that had been sent to Natasha. You shared the bottle of Malibu that Natasha had bought with her fake ID. 

Your hesitance about the party immediately faded when you saw the large group of college freshmen around the bonfire. It seemed like everyone was just as alone as you felt. Before long, the alcohol took hold, and you were chatting with anyone and everyone. It was late in the night when you spotted him. Your eyes locked across the fire for what felt like an eternity. The eternity was quickly over, and he went back to dancing with the girl in front of him. 

Over the next few months, you always saw Bucky the same way. A quick bit of eye contact until he went back to his girl of the night. It was without fail a different girl, and they were all beautiful. It wasn’t until October that you really got a chance to meet. You and Natasha had decided to have a chill night in with a few friends when her phone rang.

“Hey Y/N, do you mind if Bucky stops by?” Natasha had asked. She had no clue about your little crush on him and had never noticed the way you would watch him and his girl of the week. You had tried to play it cool and tell her you didn’t care. Now one of your best friends, she knew something was up. 

That night you had learned Bucky lived in your building just a few floors above you, and he was roommates with Natasha’s fuckbuddy, Steve. He had no clue who you were, and you pretended that you didn’t know him. Luckily before you had the chance to embarrass yourself, he was gone to go meet some girl from Tinder. 

After that night, it felt like you saw Bucky everywhere. He was in the elevator, at the dining hall, and at the library. A quick wave and a smile were all you ever shared. 

The next real conversation came months later. It was February, Valentine’s Day weekend to be exact, and Natasha had been invited to a party. It was a whole new group of people and an opportunity to make new friends. Decked out in all pink, the two of you brace the cold and make your way across campus. 

The party was absolutely crazy. The music was so loud you can’t hear yourself think and in the middle of the room was a mass of bodies all dancing with each other. Not drunk enough to feel comfortable, you took a sip out of the White Claw Natasha had given you. It didn’t take long before you spot Bucky. You hadn’t expected him to be here. 

Yelling over the music, you turned to Natasha, “Wait, so who invited you to this?”

“I thought I told you already. It was Steve. These are all his friends,” she yelled back and disappeared into the crowd, trying to find Steve. You quickly followed, trying not to get lost in the sea of people. Catching your breath when you appeared next to her, you said a quick hi to Steve. 

“Bucky, you’ve met Natasha’s roommate, right?” Steve asked.

“Y/N, right?” Bucky smiled as he confirmed your name. You nod and try to think of something to say, but the song changed, and Natasha dragged you to dance. The alcohol finally started to kick in, allowing you to let loose. You danced and yelled the words to the songs pumping through the speaker. You loved this feeling of no worries. You loved the feeling of just being a body in a crowd. That feeling lasted for a few songs until Steve made his way over to Natasha. Hating third-wheeling, you found a couch on the side of the room to sit for a minute. 

You scanned the room and saw few familiar faces but no one that you could go talk to. You saw Bucky on a different couch with some girl that was practically in his lap. You rolled your eyes. It was a little early in the night for Bucky to find his girl, but at least he was getting some. Continuing your scan, you saw a new face, a cute guy that looked just as much out of his element as you. Almost like he felt you looking, he looked your way and smiled. Taking that as a good sign, you walked over and sat next to him. 

“So, parties like this really aren’t your thing, huh?” you asked him. 

“More like I’m on babysitting duty,” he responded and points to two drunk guys dancing on a table. “My roommates can’t be trusted to not destroy things when they’re drunk.” 

“Oh, trust me, I know the feeling. If my roommate didn’t have her little boy toy with her tonight, I would be doing the same thing,” you told him. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“I’m Bruce.” It became apparent that Bruce was shy and a little bit awkward, so you took the lead. 

“Do you want to dance, Bruce?” 

“Oh… um, I don’t really dance,” he stammered over the words. 

“I’ll show you. Come on, have a little faith.” You held out your hand and led him into the thick of it. You put his hands on your waist, and before long, things were getting heated. Song after song, the tension started to build until you finally leaned up and kissed him. You could feel your heart pounding, and as you pulled away from the kiss, you could see the pink that tinged his cheeks. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” you whisper yelled in his ear. He nodded quickly, knowing that walk was code to find somewhere to hook up. He took the lead this time, but before the of you could leave the dance floor, one of his roommates intercepted you. 

“Bruce, I don’t feel too good,” he slurred before throwing up all over the floor. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N, but I have to help him,” Bruce yelled as he rushed off with his roommate. 

Alone and feeling sober, you went back to that couch in the corner. You noticed that Natasha and Steve had disappeared, and Bucky was dancing with a different girl than before. You checked the time on your phone and figured at this point, you might as well go home. You sent a quick text to Natasha telling her your plans and felt a sweaty body plop down on the couch. 

“Y/N, how are you doing on this fine evening?” Bucky smirked and lit the joint in his hand. 

“I was actually about to head home,” you told him. 

“All by yourself?” his brow furrowed, and he looked around the room for Natasha. 

“It’s really not that far, and I’m almost sober.” You noticed one of the girls that had been dancing with Bucky shooting daggers at you across the room.

“I can’t let you walk home by yourself. Give me one minute, and I’ll come with you,” Bucky decided, and he disappeared into the crowd. A minute or so later, he was back, joint still in his hand. 

“You can’t seriously think I’m going to walk around campus with you while you smoke that.”

“Well, I’m not going to waste it,” he took a drag and then offered you a hit. You obliged, and then he put it out in the nearest ashtray. The walk was quiet and cold, and you started to feel that awkward feeling that always popped up when you were around Bucky. 

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” he blurted out when you were about halfway home. 

“What makes you think that?” your eyes were glued to the sidewalk, worried that if he saw your face, he might realize just how much you actually liked him. 

“You never say hi to me when we see each other in public, and tonight I could almost feel the daggers you were shooting at me while I was dancing,” he explained. 

“Well, I don’t dislike you. I don’t even really know you. I’m just a little shy.”

“You didn’t seem all that shy with that guy on the dance floor,” he joked, and your eyes shot up to see him laughing. 

“Oh, shut up. I was drunk.”

“So, what I’m hearing is I just need to get you drunk, and then we can be best friends,” you gave him a playful shove at that comment. The two of you had reached your building, and then silence in the elevator was much more comfortable than the one before. The elevator reached your floor first, and you were surprised when Bucky followed you getting the elevator.

“I’m not sure how gone you are, but you don’t live on this floor, Bucky boy.” 

“Just making sure you make it all the way to your room.” Before you even reached your dorm, you could hear the sounds of Steve and Natasha inside. You let out a groan while Bucky tried to contain his laughter. 

“It’s not funny. Now I have to find somewhere to sit for the next hour because I refuse to witness all of that,” you complained. 

“Just come upstairs with me,” Bucky offered. 

“I’m sure you have other plans,” you mumbled. It was a Friday, so there was no way Bucky didn’t have some kind of plans. 

“What else would I have to do?” he asked, genuinely confused. 

“Not what, but who,” you retorted. Bucky was silent for a moment before he laughed again. 

“Wait, are you jealous or something?” he couldn’t stop smirking. 

“Oh, get over yourself.” You stormed down the hallway, trying to hide your flaming cheeks. You heard footsteps, and then his arms wrapped around you. 

“If you wanted a piece of all this Doll, all you have to do is ask,” he whispered. Despite his attitude, you felt the goosebumps cover your arms with him being that close. His lips started to move over your neck, and you heard yourself moan when he found the sensitive spot below your ear. “I need to hear you ask, Doll.”

“Oh my god, you are so annoying,” you sounded breathless. Bucky started to pull away, and you turned to face him. His blue eyes felt piercing as he looked down at you. “Fine, dammit. I want you, Bucky.” 

He moved so fast you didn’t even have time to react. You were pinned against the wall. One of his hands held both of your arms above your head while the other cupped your jaw. The kiss was brutal and bruising, and you had never felt anything like that before. He pulled away and smiled at you heat in his eyes. 

“I want you too, Y/N.” He took your hand and rushed towards the staircase, too impatient to wait for the elevator. When the two of you reached his room, you found yourself pinned again, this time against his door, and you could feel him hard against your stomach. He pulled your shirt over your head, and your bra quickly followed. You felt his strong arms lift you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. A quick walk later and, you were thrown onto his bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, and you heard yourself make a noise that could only be described as animalistic.

You straddled him as he sat back against his headboard. Your hands raked through his short hair while he trailed kisses down your neck. He nipped your collarbone and finally attached his lips to one of your nipples. It was the perfect combination of teeth and suction, and you bit down on your lip to contain a moan. 

“Don’t get all shy on me now, Doll. You haven’t even seen half of what my mouth can do.” That smirk was back on his face, and you kissed it. Trying to take back control, you reached down to feel him through his pants. He allowed it for a few seconds before flipping you over. “I’m not even close to done with you yet.” 

You kicked off your shoes and socks while he pulled down your jeans and thong all at once. He turned your body so he could kneel on the ground and be level with your dripping pussy. His first touch made you watch to scream, and you heard him tease, “All of this wetness, and I’ve barely touched you. Have you thought about this before, babygirl? Thought about me while you touch yourself?”

His fingers trailed up and down your pussy lips, spreading around your wetness but not touching where you needed it most. 

“Stop teasing Buck,” you whined, trying to angle your hips to get the much needed friction. 

“I think I asked you a question, Doll.” At this point, his face was closer to you, and you could feel his breath slowly driving you insane. 

“Fine, yes. I’ve thought about you fucking me seven ways to Sunday. You’re the person I think about when I touch myself, and you have been since the first time I saw you,” you finally admitted. 

“Well, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he responded and finally brought his mouth to your pussy. The assault of sensation was almost too much, and the only thing you could do was throw your head back and close your eyes. The combination of his tongue on your clit was nothing like you had ever experienced. Minute by minute, you could feel the coil in your abdomen getting tighter and tighter. Your moans were growing louder and louder, and finally, you were able to form the words, “Bucky, don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.” 

You could feel his smirk as his fingers continued their rhythm, hitting your g spot over and over again. Finally, the dam broke, and you felt your hands fisting in his comforter as you bit your lip, trying to stay quiet. His fingers slowed as you rode through the aftershocks of your orgasm, and when you finally opened your eyes, you looked down to see him licking his lips. 

He leaned over to kiss you, and you could taste yourself on his lips. Your hands found the bulge in his pants, and this time he allowed you to rub him through his pants. You had realized at this point that he liked to hear you beg, so your eyes met his, and you told him, “I want you to fuck me, Bucky. Please fuck me right now.” 

He groaned, “You don’t have to tell me twice, Doll.” He stripped out of his remaining clothes and grabbed a condom from his top desk drawer while telling you, “On your hands and knees, Doll. That ass has been a distraction for months, and I wanna see it while I fuck you.” 

You felt one hand on your hip while the other teased your entrance with his cock. You hadn’t gotten too good of a look at it, but from what you saw, he was a little over average in length and thick as hell. After what felt like an eternity, he slowly entered you. The stretch was a tiny bit painful at first, but the sexy kind of pain. The kind that you knew would leave you sore and remembering this for all of the next day. By the time he was fully sheathed in you, you could hear his erratic breathing behind you. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this Y/N? That first night at the bonfire, you looked over at me, and I was hooked, and then I thought you hated me. I’ve spent so many nights feeling guilty that I would jerk off to some girl that wanted nothing to do with me. Now you’re here, though, and I’m going to ruin you, ruin you for all those other guys that look at you.” 

His pace was relentless, and you knew that his hands were going to leave bruises on your hips. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer as his strokes hit the same spot inside of you. You dug your face into the comforter when his hand reached around to stroke your clit. 

He wanted to hear you, though, and you felt a yank at your hair as he told you, “I want to hear you Y/N. I want to hear you fall apart for me.” 

So, you let him hear you. You screamed incoherent things as you fell apart for the second time that night. He pounded you through your orgasm and then quickly pulled out and flipped you over. His eyes were glassy, and he covered your body with his. Entering you again, you kissed his neck and ran your hands through his hair as he reached his own orgasm. He stayed on top of you for a few moments before you felt him pull out of you. He rolled over and got out of bed to dispose of the condom. 

You had no words to describe what you were feeling. You had just experienced the best sex of your life and had Bucky Barnes tell you that he had wanted you for months. You heard Bucky cleaning up in the bathroom and figured it was time for you to leave. You forced yourself up and started to find the different articles of clothing scattered all over the floor. You had put your panties and bra on when the bathroom door opened. 

“Leaving so soon?” Bucky asked. He had just a pair of boxers on, and you finally got the chance to appreciate just how beautiful his body was.

“I told Natasha I would be home, so I should go,” you responded. Bucky didn’t seem like the kind of guy who did the whole sleepover thing, so you wanted to give him an out. 

“I texted Steve and told him you were here. So, you can stay if you want.” 

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” you explained. 

“Y/N, I want you to stay. Please stay,” and when he smiled at you this time, you couldn’t tell him no.


End file.
